This specification relates in general to processing delay predictions in a network environment and, but not by way of limitation, to processing delay predictions based on queue assessments.
The amount of data generated each day continues to grow. When data is current and correct, processing systems and users can rely on it, e.g., to make further downstream decisions and/or processing. When the data, however, is either stale or incorrect, the degree of reliance decreases. In systems that include combinations of human actors, electronic devices, and manual process flows, the steps of capturing, processing, and providing appropriate amounts of current and correct information may be prove troublesome for system operators. This may be especially true when the data represents queue assignments that rely on execution of queue tasks that are divided up between human actors and electronic devices.